By Any Other Name
by dragonSpired48
Summary: A retelling of the Inuyasha story...in monosyllables! See for yourself. It's not long and doesnt take much time and then see how you rate by points as an Inuyasha fan!


The Name Game:

Inuyasha!

(_Interactive!)_

This came to me late in the night. Don't blame me, blame the spirits that live by the ceiling.

I adore the anime and manga _Inuyasha_ but has anyone else noticed how much the dialogue is simply made of…names? (and one-word syllables.)

If you don't speak Japanese/Name-ish, or don't know the meaning of one-syllable words, that's okay. A translation of the dialogue will be at the end of this chapter.

See if you can figure out the story on your own! Chapters do not relate to episode numbers. GIVE YOURSELF POINTS ON HOW MUCH YOU GET AT THE END!

SPOILERS: if, that is, you have never seen any Inuyasha and/or are a complete bonehead! ;) jk, jk No worries. If you've seen the first twenty eps or read the first seven Inu manga you are FINE.

PROLOGUE

Kikyo: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kikyo!

Inuyasha: Keh!

Kikyo: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kikyo!

Kaede: Kikyo! A/N well, okay Onee-samaaaa!

Kikyo: falls in slow motion to ground

CHAPTER ONE

Kagome: Buyo?

Sota: Buyo!

Kagome: Sota!

Sota: Kagome!

Kagome: _AIEE!_

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Kikyo?

Kagome: Ka-go-me!

Inuyasha: Keh!

Kaede: Kagome!

Inuyasha: Baba.

Kagome: Osuwari!

CHAPTER TWO

Inuyasha: Keh!

Kagome: Osuwari!

Demon bird: _screech!_

Inuyasha: Keh!

Kagome: _AIEE!_

Bird: Aaa! blows up

Kagome: looking at shard Kakera?

Inuyasha: looking at shard Bitch!

Kagome: Osuwari!

CHAPTER THREE

Yura: seductive smirk

Inuyasha: Keh!

Kagome: Osuwari!

Yura: Eh?

Inuyasha: Keh!

Yura: Oooh! feels Inuyasha's hair

Inuyasha: Sankon tessou!

Yura: Tsk.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Keh!

Yura: I'm melting, I'm melting! A/N: no, wait… _AIEE!_

Inuyasha: Kagome.

Kagome: Ah. sighs in relief

CHAPTER FOUR

Myoga: Gamyon!

Inuyasha: goosh

Myoga: Inuyasha-samahahaha

Sesshomaru: gutteral monotone Inuyasha.

Jaken: Sesshomaru-sama!

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru!

Kagome: Sesshomaru?

Inuyasha: AGH!

Sesshomaru: mirthful expression that looks exactly like angry, bored, annoyed, sad, and obstreperous expressions Ah.

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Tetsusaiga!

Inuyasha: Inutaisho?

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Sesshomaru: Die.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Jaken: ha!

Sesshomaru: Nani?

Jaken: ah!

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: AH!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Tetsusaiga!

Star wars triumphant music

CHAPTER FIVE

Shippo: Give!

Inuyasha: poke

Kagome: Aww.

Shippo: BAWWL.

Inuyasha: Oy!

Shippo: haHA!

Kagome: Oy!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Manten: Huh?

Kagome: eep.

Shippo. Oops.

Manten: Yum.

Hiten: AHA!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Hiten: Inuyasha!

Manten: Yum.

Kagome: Hah!

Manten: Bitch!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Manten: gurgle

Hiten: NO!

Inuyasha: Die!

Hiten: Wah.

Shippo: Wah.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: Shippo!

Inuyasha: …No…

Shippo: tries to look cute

CHAPTER SIX

Miroku: Heh.

Kagome: Eek!

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: Kakera…

Inuyasha: baka!

Kagome: Osuwari!

Miroku: surrounded by ladeez Eep.

Kagome: Oy!

Inuyasha: Oy!

Inuyasha: Die!

Miroku: Kazaana!

Kagome: Eek.

Miroku: Naraku.

Kagome: Naraku?

Inuyasha: Naraku?

CHAPTER SEVEN

Kaede: Inuyasha!

Kagome: Inuyasha?

Kaede: Kikyo…

Inuyasha: Kikyo?

Kagome: ….Kikyo?

Hag lady: Uwahahaha

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kikyo: ….Inuyasha…!

Inuyasha: Kikyo!

Kagome: Uh…

Kikyo: Die!

Inuyasha: Wah.

Kikyo: AAAAAH….

Inuyasha: Kikyoooooo!

Intermission---

Guess where we are! Not too hard huh. YOU SEE!

TRANSLATION/POINT CHART: Inuyasha thinks Kikyo is shooting at him (1). He steals the Shikon jewel. Kikyo shoots him (1). Kikyo dies(1). (She is Kaede's "oneesama") Kagome finds his sleeping body and sets him free(1). Kaede gives Kagome the power to "sit" Inuyasha. (Osuwari.)(1) The demon bird steals the jewel and the jewel breaks (1). (into "kakera", shards.) Inuyasha's black pearl is taken by Sesshomaru to find Tetsusaiga (1). Sesshomaru 'kills' Kagome(1). Inuyasha wrests Tetsusaiga from Sesshy because Sesshomaru cannot touch the sword (1). Kagome gives the sword to Inuyasha who cuts off Sesshy's arm (1). Ow. Myoga the flea is Inuyasha's 'mentor' who says 'Gamyon' a lot. (!) (1) Shippo shows up and tries to take Shikon shards. (1) Manten takes Kagome captive when Inuyasha gets tricked by sHippo's immovable statue trick (1). But Inuyasha fights Manten (1) (killing him) and Hiten (killing him) (1)and Shippo gets adopted. (1)

Enter Miroku, Lecherous Monk. He steals shards from Kaggs and Inu and Kagome track him down (1). Inu and Miroku fight (1) but Miroku joins their team as a powerful ally with his Kazaana (wind hole?) (1) given him by Naraku who as it turns out caused the break-up and deaths of Inu and Kikyo 50 years ago (1). Then Kikyo is brought back to life by a hag (1). Then she falls of a cliff (1), something she has a tendency to do. Inuyasha is a little upset. (1)

How much of that did you guess? Give yourself points and see how you rate!

You think the way I do—you know Inuyasha really well. Or maybe you are clairvoyant. Whatever. You are an obsessed freak and/or someone with a good memory. Or good analysis skills. Whatever.

You are pretty close to being an Inuyasha Freak. You can do it!

10-15 Fairly normal person. Which may be good. Or it may not. Or maybe you need to plunk down and watch the eps again.

Wow. Do you have that kind of thing where…are you still reading? Hello? Hello? Damn, already gone.

Or maybe you have no clue what Inuyasha is. Three guesses:

Inuyasha is:

a hunky demon and human mixed breed.

A really hard to pronounce name.

A monkey was told to type 8 letters randomly and came up with that.

Or, last of all, I SUCK!


End file.
